


Two sided Tsuna Fish

by BlueRam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gift Fic, Human Enma, Interspecies, M/M, Merman Tsuna, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: He didn’t like humans and their strangeness. Especially since they didn’t have a tail which was highly suspicious as far as Tsuna was concerned, but he thought he could make an exception for at least one.





	Two sided Tsuna Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).



> Happy birthday @onceabluemoonwrites , I know you like merfolks and that you also adore Tsuna and Enma, so here is a little ficlet present for you love. Hope you’ll like it! ♥ ❤ ❥

He broke through the water, droplets glistening like freshly cut diamonds under the looming sun. Seagulls squalled and warbled, spitting outrage for being disturbed yet again by another creature. With malicious beady eyes, they cast the intruder a scalding glare before ultimately ambling down the beach for more privacy.

Tsuna ignored the birds scolding, flicking the webbing of his ears as the warm summer wind tickled at the skin. He swivelled his head this way and that, large honey eyes squinting from the blinding rays of sunlight. He had always preferred it below. Under the water, it wasn’t so bright and he felt so much safer, unlike his friends who loved to explore the lands above.

Merfolk didn’t belong above water. It’s what his mama had always told him when he was but a young guppy. She told him scary stories that left him shivering in the corner of their crystal caverns. Everything about Merfolk being captured and dragged to land, their scales taken from them and their voices stolen by humans. Worst of all the stories were the ones about merfolk falling in love with humans and abandoning their tails for those weird jelly sticks humans moved around on!

Tsuna shuddered at the very thought, a terrified whine sounding from his throat as the twitched nervously.

He didn’t much like those jelly sticks, well except for that one human. 

His beautiful orange tail swayed bellow him, what little of his scales could be seen resembling jewels as he moved through the shallow waters, head still swivelling this way and that.

Without thought, a soft chirp sounded from his lips. A curious chirp as he looked for the strange human he had met days before. Tsuna remembered clearly being caught up in a terrible net, helplessly tangled as the ropes cut into his scales and delicate skin.

He had screeched in fear, heart thundering against his chest when he realized his pod couldn’t hope to save him. He had fled from their teasing, tears in his large eyes when they called him useless for he could not sing. At least not like his grandfather Giotto and the grandfather that came after that.

He thought he would die, he would surely die! Then there was bright red hair and pretty red eyes that looked so alone and filled with despair. A skinny human had dived into the water, sharp knife in hand, cutting away at the ropes that had held him captive. He had panicked, his tail powerful as it was thrashing about and smacking the human right dab in the chest.

The human had barely flinched before continuing to free the merman, looking so crestfallen when Tsuna managed to escape and without a backwards glance making a quick get away with a powerful swish of his tail.

Tsuna didn’t like humans. They were scary and strange looking. They didn’t have gills at the side of their necks like him or webbing between their fingers. Their eyes were so small that Tsuna wondered how they even got around up there on land. Not to mention the weird sticks that kept them upright!

He didn’t like humans and their strangeness. Especially since they didn’t have a tail which was highly suspicious as far as Tsuna was concerned, but he thought he could make an exception for at least one.

That human that saved him deserved a thank you at least. Besides he was pretty looking. With flaming red hair and those sad ruby eyes. Tsuna wanted to herd him away with his little golden trinkets he had in his very own crystal cavern.

He was an adult now, so of course, he would have his own cavern! He was proud of it too! Unlike his friends who still lived with their bearers, he had his very own space! And yes he had to deal with that shark face merman named Reborn who lived next door but it wasn’t all bad. Reborn was only grumpy half of the time!

The other half the merman proved a right Casanova. Tsuna stuck out his tongue in disgust. Gagging when he remembered all those weird screechings and groaning that one night. Reborn told him he would understand one day when he wanted to carry his own clutch of eggs. Tsuna gagged again, the stupid shark face thought he didn’t know what he was getting up to at night!

Tsuna shook away he straying thoughts, chirping again, head tilted cutely as he finally reached the weird wooden thing he now knew was a dock. It’s where the human came often. Water escaping his eyes and his head bowed an air of melancholy around him.

The human was there! Tsuna couldn’t help his excited croons that caught the human’s attention. Ruby eyes widened in surprise, a pretty mouth parted in surprise and Tsuna couldn’t help but preen.

It’s not every day someone looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing ever! Most days he just got teased a lot and he would end up bursting into tears. People thought it was because he was too weak, in truth it was because he couldn’t smack them with his tail!

“Y—you’re the mermaid!” Tsuna screeched at the insult rearing back with bared fangs, tail twitching in agitation. The human, of course, jumped eyes widening even further obviously terrified at the reaction.

Serves him right! Tsuna wasn’t a mermaid! He was a merman with a shiny orange tail to die for and pretty diamond scales too! That’s what Gokudera said at least. Tsuna shoulders slumped a small pout forming on his lips.

Gokudera would tell him the sun shined out fo his flank. He really couldn’t tell what to believe from his number one admirer and best friend.

“H—hello! Are you l—lost?” Tsuna huffed wading closer to the human, hesitating for a fraction before nuzzling his head against the human’s weird sticks.

He gave a little chirp, purring when the human had the audacity to pet his fluffy hair. He should have bitten him, but it felt so good! He was right about giving this human a chance is he gave such good head rubs!

“I’m Enma. A—are you alright now? Did the ropes hurt your tail? You have a really pretty tail!” The now identified Enma rambled, flustered when the merman peered up at him through dewy full lashes. The boy would have spontaneously combusted right where he sat when Tsuna chirped at him again, nuzzling a bit too close to his…unmentionables.

It took all he could to not cross his legs in embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was to scare the suddenly friendly mermaid…merman.

“What’s your name?” Enma swallowed tightly, he didn’t think he would get an answer. The merman didn’t seem to be able to talk, well not like a human at least.

He always dreamed of meeting one of the merfolk. That day when he had seen the helpless creature caught up in a net, it had felt like destiny. He was so happy and jumped right at the chance to help. He thought he could have made a new friend. Of course, the mermaid had hightailed it out if there the moment he could and had left Enma devastated.

To see him here, rubbing up against his leg and acting so cute…it was like a dream!

“Y—you look like a Tsuna? Are you a Tsuna?” It happened too fast to think! One minute he was on deck talking to the merman, the next he was being pulled into the water by a strong grip, petal soft lips pushed against his lips!

He screamed in fright, excepting that he would drown because unlike the other parts of the beach this particular area was in no way shallow.

It took him to realize that he was breathing underwater. He was breathing underwater!

“Wha—”

“I’ve decided, Enma with the weird jelly sticks! You will be my mate from now on, and the next mating season you will give me a clutch of eggs!!” Tsuna puffed up proudly oblivious to the spluttering human as he dragged him along. A school of fish fleeing from the ship of Tsuna’s tail.

“W—what?!” Enma screeched, eyes wide when Tsuna suddenly turned coy sidling up to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“You won’t mind, will you? I’ll even let you touch my  _special_  place,” Tsuna whispered slyly. He had unfortunately picked up some bad habits from Reborn the shark face. His horse faced papa, at least he thought that was the name of those huge creatures he’d seen on land sometime, would probably have a heart attack.

Enma would have died in embarrassment, spluttering all the way as Tsuna took that as confirmation, pulling the poor human towards his crystal caverns.

He really meant it. Enma could touch his secret place! His special place being his piles of golden trinkets you perverts!


End file.
